full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Brand New Day pt 2
Synopsis In the kitchen, Jaqueline is making her home remedy for hangovers for Mari while they both have breakfast. Mari explains about the person she met and how this girl was the most amazing person she had ever met. Jaqueline is interested in the details until she hears that it was Jackie Hyde who swept Mari off her feet. Jaqueline is left stunned by this as the events of the previous night flash through her mind including finding Mari at the party and having her pinned in bed naked. As Mari is disappointed that she may never see Jackie again, she notices Jaqueline's new breasts from the effects of the formula, and goes to grope them to see if they were real along with her friend not wearing glasses anymore. Jaqueline tells Mari about the formula she took but left out the parts about Scope's fur, and her being Jackie Hyde. While Mari is angry at Jaqueline for taking such a huge risk, she's glad her friend is safe. However, Mari then proceeded to feel all over her friend to see just how much she had changed. Afterwards, Mari decides that Jaqueline needs new clothes, and underwear to match her new appearance. So the two agree to go shopping in a few hours after Jaqueline takes care of something. Before she leaves, Mari shows her a picture of Jackie triggering more memories of the previous night for Jaqueline. In her room, Jaqueline removed any evidence of her being Jackie in the garbage before doing research using the Monster Watch program. She discovered that Jackie's did not go unnoticed and was now all over the page with each image and video triggering her vivid memories of the night before. Fortunately, Jackie didn't use any of Jaqueline's own money but she needed to go to her lab for her wallet. Before leaving, she was given advice by her landlord and friend, Constance Mendoza. She congratulates Jaqueline for trying to find different things to wear and says she might get a boy's attention. Jaqueline on the other hand was still pretty down about Mikey dating her best friend Kylie. After going to her lab, Jaqueline took a sample of her hair in order to compare her previous DNA to see if there was any sign of Jackie in her DNA. Afterwards she headed for the mall while the computer worked on the results. At the, an exhausted Jaqueline rested on a bench from her extreme run with Mari, and didn't notice the stares she was getting from the other passing shoppers. While resting, Mari suggested she put her on a training regiment in order to improve Jaqueline's physical abilities now that she had a new body which she agreed to. Soon the two were off to a lingerie shop for new underwear for Jaqueline. As she looked for some nice new lingerie, Mari watched while feeling conflicted with Jaqueline using science to change her body in such a drastic way, but also happy at Jaqueline's happier face compared to before. Soon she began to helping Jaqueline figure out her new body size, helping her find new lingerie, and joking about how Mikey would want to take pictures of her in them. Later that night at Jaqueline's apartment, she dropped her things off in her room, and headed for her lab. When she looked at the test results, she became horrified at seeing that she still had the Hyde Factor in her DNA which meant that Jackie was still inside her. This was further proven when Jaqueline looked at her reflection and saw a naked Jackie sitting in her place smiling at her. Category:Chapters Category:Jekyll and Hyde Chapters